


Princess

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Series: Chinese prince [2]
Category: NCT
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, NoSex, femalejisung, princessprince, younglove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 05:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: Jisung is a princess who was born in Korea and is now the princess of China because her parents are the kings of China.





	1. Chapter 1

Jisung got dressed for school.  
She's now 4 years old.  
She's a princess.  
Her got dressed in her uniform.  
Her parents were drinking coffee and talking about important stuff.  
Her parents are kings of China.  
The first same sex couple to be in charge also her father is american.  
"You don't want to be late for school my little baby bird."Said WinWin.  
Jisung got her back pack walked on to the bus.  
She loves school because she learns stuff also her best friend is there.  
Her best friend is Chenle a prince of the other part of China.  
There's 2 kingdoms in China.  
The east and south part is ruled by the Zhong family and the west and north part is ruled by the Dongs/Suh family.


	2. chapter 2

Jisung got off the bus and was walked into the school.  
Her school was the same school her mother went to.  
Meanwhile her parents had important business to take care of.  
Jisung parents are trying to give her as much of average life as they can give her even those she's a princess.  
Jisung loves art class because it's fun.  
Once school was over she went home and did the little homework she gets.  
She went to go play with her toys.  
Her parents were still at work so a servant was watching her.  
Once her parents go home.  
She wanted to show them what she drew but they were still busy.  
She waited a while.


	3. chapter 3

Jisung was getting her picture taking for a magazine.  
Her parents are the first gay couple to rule north and west China.  
She is her parents only child for now but in a few months her parents are having another baby.  
The new article read China new normal.  
After the magazine shoot, they are visiting Japan.  
The kings are meeting up with Emperor Nakamota and his wife.  
Next after that there more important meetings and then WinWin is going on bed rest.  
The meeting went well.  
After all the meetings were over.  
WinWin was now on bed rest.  
Which meant the other meetings that were going on Johnny would have to go to but he's now fluent in Chinese,Japanese, French and Thai.


	4. chapter 4

Jisung is first in line to be queen of her part of China one day.  
Unlike her mother she didn't have to deal her parents forcing her to be friendless.  
Jisung is smart yet shy.  
She's tall for her age.  
She is allow to have a normal life.  
her parents allow her to be happy.  
Her grandparents on her mother side aren't allow near her in fear that they might kidnap her.  
(i will work on this chapter later)

**Author's Note:**

> comment please but no sexual comments also no comments about Johnny butt hole or WinWin butt hole or anyone butt hole.  
No Yuwin or Johnten comments.


End file.
